


Grow

by LeanaVine



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Ethan Nestor, Caring lover Mark, Dry Humping, F/M, Female Ethan Nestor, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Genderbending, M/M, Magical Accidents, Making Love, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Potions Accident, RPF, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Mark Fischbach, Unus Annus, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanaVine/pseuds/LeanaVine
Summary: Someone on Twitter sends Ethan the recipe for a potion, so of course he and Mark make it. Unus Annus shenanigans lead to Ethan turning into a woman.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	Grow

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Holy shit, I'm so sorry for not working on my other fics, but I got inspiration for this story and I had to write it. Hopefully you guys will like it. I promise that tomorrow, I'll work on something different.
> 
> I doubt all the chapters will be as long as this first one. I just didn't want it to end, lol.
> 
> Anyway, this fic is about real people; two people I really care about. It's all in good fun, and I don't mean any harm against our boys, or their girlfriends. I just think this idea was cute and sounded like something that would legit happen to these two lovable idiots, lol.
> 
> Enjoy! Comments and kudos are appreciated!

It all started with that stupid tweet. Ethan had been scrolling through Twitter on his phone when he saw a reply to one of his earlier posts:

> _Hey Ethan! Big fan! I had an idea for a new Unus Annus video! You should drink a potion that turns you into a woman! Here’s a recipe:_
> 
> _1 can cherry cola_
> 
> _1 hair from a female_
> 
> _1 tablespoon sugar_
> 
> _1 pinch cinnamon_
> 
> _1 strawberry_
> 
> _Optional: add ice_
> 
> _Blend, drink, and wait!_

Ethan scoffed but smiled, taking a screenshot of the tweet. It sounded like a fun idea. He texted the picture to Mark with a goofy emoji and a question mark. After a few minutes, Mark replied:

> **M:** Sure.

They discussed that they would start filming the next morning after shopping for the ingredients. It seemed harmless enough, and it would probably be good for a laugh. Ethan wasn’t sure where they would get a hair from a girl, though. Since Mark and Amy had broken up, she wasn’t recording videos with them anymore. Things there were still sensitive. Ethan thought about asking his roommate, Kathryn, for some of her hair, but she probably would’ve just looked at him like he was crazy.

The next day, Ethan showered, dressed, and headed over to Mark’s house. He’d inherited Amy’s key after the breakup, so he just let himself in. “Mark?” he called. Nothing. Was he still asleep? He walked through the house, looking for his best friend. After the recording room turned up empty, Ethan headed for Mark’s bedroom. He knocked quietly, wondering if the man was even awake. “Mark?” he whispered, his ear pressed to the door.

There was no reply, so Ethan slowly opened the door. The room was mostly dark, aside from some muted light filtering in between the curtains. Chica, who was laying in the floor, looked up at him. He raised a finger to his mouth, silently shushing her. He crept through the room until he reached the bed, somehow not tripping on anything. Mark had gotten a little slobby since the breakup, and his dirty clothes were strewn on the floor, creating obstacles.

Ethan made it to the bed and crouched down so that he would be eye level with the sleeping figure laying there. Mark looked so peaceful, breathing softly. The younger man couldn’t help but smile, getting the overwhelming urge to crawl into bed with him. He quickly waved those thoughts away, trying to smother his crush that was rising. It would be creepy to think such things while he was watching Mark sleep. He sighed, deciding to just stare at his friend for a moment more before attempting to wake him.

Finally, he reached out, gently shaking Mark’s shoulder. “Heeeyyyyy, sleepyhead,” he murmured. “You’ve had enough beauty rest.”

Mark groaned, grabbing Ethan’s wrist. “Why are you in my house?” he grumbled.

Giggling, Ethan answered, “It’s morning, sleepy. Get up already.” He didn’t fight back against Mark’s grip, though the contact had elevated his heart rate slightly.

With a tired moan, Mark rolled over on his other side. “Five more minutes.”

Ethan laughed. “Okay, but you’ll leave me no choice but to get in this bed with you.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Mark sounded half-awake but still alarmed.

“You underestimate my power,” the younger man replied with a smirk, crawling onto the bed. “I’m gonna snuggle the shit out of you.”

Before he got the chance, Mark sat up, gently pushing him away, laughing. “You asshole. How dare you threaten me.” He paused when his friend didn’t have a comeback. “What’s up?” Then he noticed that Ethan was staring at something…in Mark’s lap? Mark looked down and realized he was hard. “Ah, goddammit.” He quickly turned his back to his slack-jawed friend. “I-I’m sorry. Y’know how it is some mornings.”

Ethan laughed nervously behind him. “Yeah, yeah. Umm…do you need a minute or…” Ethan paused. “Did you want a hand?” He laughed again though his skin was growing hot.

Mark scoffed. “You wish. I guess give me a minute. Again, I’m sorry.”

Hopping off the bed, Ethan was out the door without a reply. He quickly made his way to the guest bathroom, locking the door behind him. His breathing had gotten heavier, but it hitched in his throat when he pulled down his jeans and underwear. God, just seeing Mark like that had turned him on so bad. And now he was stroking himself, thinking about the fact that his crush was just down the hall, touching himself. Ethan shuddered before putting his free hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet. What was Mark thinking about, he wondered. Was that just ordinary morning wood, or had _Ethan_ done that somehow?

After he came, he cleaned himself up, trying to regain his focus. This wasn’t unhealthy, no. It was just a crush. A nearly obsessive crush on his best friend… Once he had composed himself, he left the bathroom, going to the living room to wait for Mark to finish his business. His leg bounced as he tried to occupy his mind with his phone and not what he’d just done in the bathroom, or what Mark was currently doing.

Some time later, his friend shambled down the hall, dressed but still looking disheveled, his hair a mess. He refused to look Ethan in the eye as he asked, “Can we get coffee before we start?”

Ethan smiled at the ground. “Sure,” he replied. “I’ll drive.”

They stopped at the Starbucks drive-thru, silence replacing their usual banter. Once Ethan had his white mocha and Mark had his black coffee with breve, they made their way to the store. Ethan was a little surprised when Mark pulled out his camera, starting to record as they sat in Ethan’s car, finishing their coffee. “Where are we, Ethan?”

As seriously as he could, Ethan answered, “The store.”

“And why are we at the store?”

“Because **someone** ,” Ethan paused to stare deeply into the camera, “had a request.” He squinted. “A…desire, if you will.”

From behind the camera, Mark asked dramatically, “And what was that desire, Ethan?”

Another moment of silence before the younger man sighed, looking away thoughtfully. “That I…change. That I become someone else. Mark?”

The other man handed the camera to Ethan so that he could record Mark. “We are here to gather the ingredients for a potion – a potion that will change Ethan into a new person. Now some of you may be saying, ‘Mark!’” He adopted a surprised, concerned expression that almost made Ethan burst out in laughter. “‘Mark! How could you allow anything to change the Ethan you know and love?!’” Serious again. “And to those people, I say, ‘When did I say I loved Ethan?’”

“Wow,” Ethan mumbled with a laugh. “Thanks, Mark.”

Mark smiled. “No problem, buddy. Let’s get going.”

Once in the store, the two joked and laughed, and the start of their morning was a distant memory. They gathered the ingredients for Ethan’s potion, taking turns filming each other. “So, what if this works?” Mark asked at one point. Ethan looked up at him, so he clarified, “What if you _do_ turn into a woman?”

Ethan giggled. “As if.”

They paid for their supplies before heading back to Mark’s house, where they sat everything out on the kitchen counter. Ethan set up one of their cameras on a tripod. Since this was a small project, they decided not to call their cameraman, Evan. After starting the recording, they began their real intro.

“If you knew you were going to die tomorrow, would you be satisfied with who you were?” Mark asked the camera seriously. “If your answer is no, think about what you would change. Would you wish to be more accomplished? Maybe you should’ve worked out more? What if I told you there was a way to change yourself instantly?”

“Whaaaat?” Ethan asked if faux surprise. “How is that possible, Mark?”

“Tell me, Ethan, what would you change about yourself?”

For a second, the younger man thought about the question genuinely, but then reminded himself that this was just a bit. “I want to be a completely different person!”

Mark quirked a brow. “So, you want to be the opposite of what you are now?”

Ethan nodded. “Yes, I want to be reverse Ethan.”

“What would that entail?”

The smaller man pondered, then had a ‘eureka’ moment. “Reverse Ethan, or Nahte, would be tall, and muscular, and-”

Mark rolled his eyes. “What’s the opposite of a boy, Ethan?”

“A girl! Nahte would be a girl!” he answered exuberantly.

Smiling at the camera, Mark stated, “We’re going to turn Ethan into a girl.” They both looked at each other and laughed. “That was such a stupid way of getting to the point,” Mark said between laughs.

Ethan giggled, turning to the camera. “So, one of you – **you know who you are** – suggested this idea on Twitter and sent us the recipe for a potion to turn me into a girl. Let’s go over the list of ingredients.” He idled to the groceries on the counter. “Cherry coke, 1 can; the hair from a girl- Mark what are gonna do for that part?”

Mark chuckled. “Chica! Chica bica c’mere!” His dog trotted over to them from where she’d been laying down on the couch.

“Nonononono!” Ethan shouted, shoving Mark gently. “No way! You want me to drink dog hair?”

“Oh, come on, she’s cleaner than you are. Ethan, you’ve drank your own _piss_. How is this worse?”

Ethan sighed, running a hand through his hair. “God, okay. Whatever, sure.” He couldn’t argue with that. Mark turned to retrieve his blender, so the smaller man kept listing ingredients. “I seriously don’t know where they came up with this stuff. There’s no way it’s legit, right?”

Mark walked back over with the blender, shrugging. “What if it is? Are you ready to become a girl?”

With a laugh, Ethan answered, “I’m gonna have tits!”

Nearly dropping the blender as he laughed, Mark shook his head. “With great power comes great responsibility, Ethan.” Once the blender was plugged in, Mark clapped his hands together. “Ready to get started?”

Ethan nodded, opening the can of cherry coke. “Now or never.” He poured the soda into the blender pitcher, and Mark leaned down, gathering some loose fur from Chica. They both giggled as the older man added the hair to the concoction. Next was a tablespoon of sugar. “I don’t get the point of the sugar,” Ethan stated. “There’s already sugar in the coke.”

Mark chuckled. “I didn’t even think of that. I’m calling bullshit on this.” Still, he added the scoop of sugar to the pitcher. “What’s next?”

“A _pinch_ of cinnamon,” Ethan said, handing over the spice. Mark shook some out into one hand, then gathered a pinch, sprinkling it into the blender with flourish. Ethan giggled. “And a strawberry, which is actually my favorite fruit, fun fact.”

“I wonder if they knew that.” Mark paused, holding the berry. “The whole thing?”

Shrugging, Ethan answered, “I guess. Toss it in.” So Mark did just that. “Now we just add the ice and blend!”

As the drink was mixing, Mark asked, “What’s going through your head right now? I mean, do you have any plans for what you’ll do after you become a girl?”

Ethan thought about his answer. “Prolly watch some rom coms and cry. Maybe eat some ice cream straight from the carton, too.”

“You have to let me make a Tinder account for you,” Mark suggested with a laugh.

The younger man scoffed. “As if I want any messages from desperate douchebags. I deserve someone with class, a real gentleman, someone to sweep me off my tiny feet. Is that too much to ask?” Was he still talking about being a girl?

Mark half smiled. “What if I took you on a date?”

Ethan gasped dramatically, “A date with Markiplier?” He looked into the camera before smiling. “I’d love to.”

Once the drink was ready, Mark poured it into a glass for Ethan. “It just looks like a frozen coke…”

“Shh!” Ethan snatched the drink. “This isn’t just an ordinary frozen coke! It’s a magical potion to imbue me with the pussy power!”

Mark nearly doubled over laughing. “Just drink it already! I can’t take the suspense!”

Ethan took a deep breath, crossed himself, then began to chug. He tried not to think about the fact that there was dog hair in the cocktail. Halfway through the drink he paused, sputtering, “Wait, what if it turns me into a dog?”

Shaking his head, Mark said, “Too late now. See it through.”

The younger man drank until the glass was empty, wondering how his life had led to this. He squeezed his eyes shut. “Gah, brain freeze!” When he was done, he slammed the glass down on the counter with a _clink_. “Alright pussy power, do your worst!” he declared to the ceiling.

After a few seconds of nothing, Mark smiled at the camera. “But nothing happened…”

Ethan gasped. “Was I already a girl to begin with?”

Mark feigned shock. “You mean you don’t know?!”

They decided to do their outro there, talking about how we must cherish what we have because life doesn’t always give us what we want. Ethan felt his heart ache. Wasn’t that the truth.

Afterwards, Ethan lied, saying that his stomach was hurting. “I’m just gonna head home. Still gotta do some recording of my own.”

Mark looked genuinely concerned. “Are you gonna be okay? Was it that drink?”

With a little laugh, Ethan replied, “Maybe. Umm, see you tomorrow?”

Mark half smiled. “Of course.”

For the rest of the day, Ethan tried to focus on recording. He pretended to be a little under the weather, just in case Mark ever watched his videos from that day. He felt bad for lying to his best friend, but he couldn’t stop thinking about that morning, no matter how hard he tried. Ethan had tried to push the memory away, and while they were filming, it was easy to focus on what he was doing. But once the camera was off, and he was “alone” with Mark again, he kept thinking about how badly he’d wanted to get in his best friend’s bed that morning.

* * *

In the morning, Ethan awoke feeling strange. He sighed as he stretched out his arms and legs, curling his toes. As he sat up, he noticed that something was different. His hair touched his shoulders now, and were his hands smaller? Jumping out of bed, Ethan nearly fell on his face when his boxers slipped down around his knees. “What the fuck?” His hands slapped over his mouth as he gasped. What was wrong with his voice?

Finally, Ethan made it into the bathroom, nearly screaming when he flicked the light on. He…was a she? In the mirror stood a thin, young woman, maybe about 5’3”, with shoulder length, wavy, brown hair. She was wearing Ethan’s shirt that he’d slept in, and her eyes looked remarkably similar to his own, but…that wasn’t actually him, was it? He looked down at himself, standing half-naked in the bathroom. His legs were slender and hairless, and his- He sucked in a breath when he saw that his dick had been replaced with a vagina.

He- she? She slowly reached up under her shirt, touching her chest. “Holy shit,” she whispered, feeling her breasts. They were about a B cup or so. She hurried back to her bedroom, locking the door behind herself. Ethan ran to her bed, scrambling for her phone. Who could she call? 911? The nearest church? Her mind went to Mark. Yes, Mark – he’d know what to do, right? She quickly dialed her best friend’s number.

No response. “Shit!” she hissed. “Okay, okay…” She took a few deep breaths. _‘So, the fucking potion worked?’_ she thought to herself. _‘How is this even possible?’_ Ethan tapped her foot, trying to think of what to do. “Fuck, I’ll just go over there.” She went to her closet, flicking on the light. What could she even wear that would fit? Ethan wasn’t much smaller as a girl, but if her boxers didn’t even fit, what would?

She pulled out a clean, white Cloak t-shirt and put it on. It was baggy on her, but it would have to do. Since her underwear didn’t want to stay on, she decided to just go commando, trying on different bottoms until she found a pair that fit. Ethan finally settled on a pair of gray sweats, tying them as tightly as she could so they would stay around her slim waist. She also rolled up the pantlegs, so they didn’t drag around her feet. None of her shoes fit either, so she put on a pair of flip flops, nearly falling with each step she took. Going down the stairs was difficult, so she took off the shoes, carrying them with her to her car. Spencer tried to approach her, but Ethan didn’t stop, not sure if her dog would recognize her or not.

Once in her car, she took some more breaths. Hopefully Kathryn wouldn’t come out and think she was committing grand theft auto. After adjusting the seat and mirrors, she drove off to Mark’s house. On the way, she tried to keep her mind off what was happening so she wouldn’t panic.

After parking in Mark’s driveway, Ethan darted up to the front door, letting herself in with her key. Chica greeted her, sniffing and inspecting her. Ethan couldn’t help but smile at the pupper, petting her quickly. She continued through the house, checking the recording studio for her friend. When Mark wasn’t there, Ethan went to his bedroom, slowly opening the door. Just like the previous day, Mark was still asleep, breathing evenly.

It was upon seeing her best friend’s face that Ethan crumbled to her knees, catching silent tears in her hands. Why was this happening? What would Mark think? She desperately wanted to be comforted, but was afraid that Mark would turn her away, not believing what had happened. Ethan sniffled, rubbing her face to get rid of the tears. This time, she gave in to her temptation to crawl into bed with Mark, not caring what the consequences would be.

She was light enough that the bed barely shifted under her weight. Pulling back the comforter, Ethan climbed into the bed, covering herself. This body was much more sensitive than her previous one, and she got cold easier now. Ethan snuggled up to her best friend, happy to find that he was very warm. She sighed, nuzzling her face into his chest, keeping her arms folded between them.

To her surprise, Mark wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer. He buried his face in her hair, giving her a squeeze. She hummed contently, closing her eyes, wishing she could stay with Mark this way forever. Her hands were squished between them on his chest, which felt strong. Mark pulled one of his thighs up, entwining their legs together. Curious, Ethan decided to try something, pushing her thigh against Mark’s crotch. Her eyes widened slightly. Mark was hard again.

That was when she started feeling like she was invading her friend’s personal space. Ethan tried to pull away, but Mark kept holding her. One of his hands stroked down her back as if telling her to stay. Still, she wriggled in his grip. Should she wake him up? He would definitely freak out, right? But she had to stop Mark from touching her like this. Her face felt hot and…she was starting to feel wet. She hated herself in that moment, water forming at the corners of her eyes. Her body started shaking, and before she knew what was happening, she was sobbing into the man’s shirt.

Mark groaned, and Ethan gasped, holding her breath. “Amy?” Her heart sank and she sniffled. “Amy, what are you doing here?” Mark asked groggily.

She hesitated before answering, “Not Amy. Ethan.”

Mark stilled then dove for the lamp on the nightstand. When the light was on, he gaped at Ethan in terror. “W-who the fuck are you? What are you doing in my house?”

Ethan sighed, drying her eyes. “It’s Ethan.”

“What the fuck?”

“The potion worked, Mark. It’s really me.” Mark stayed frozen. Well, at least he wasn’t running away. Ethan tried to think of how he could prove himself. “I let myself in with my key; Amy’s old key. I let myself in yesterday, too. I came in here and woke you up, and you were…” She looked down. “You were hard then, too.”

Mark covered himself with the blanket, his eyes not leaving her face. “How do I know this isn’t a trick? How do I know you’re not just a stalker or something?”

Ethan started to cry again, wiping her eye with her palm, laughing. “I don’t know why I expected you to believe me. What else am I supposed to do?” She paused, then pulled out her phone. “Look, it’s my phone. And my car is outside.” Mark looked down at the phone in her shaking hands. “You have to believe me,” she begged, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Moving closer to her, Mark pulled up her chin to look in her eyes. “It…really is you, isn’t it?” he asked. She smiled sadly, nodding. “You definitely have his eyes.”

Ethan giggled. “That’s because it is me, idiot.”

Mark sighed a laugh. “Wow, I mean, h-how is this possible? Like, you’re really a woman…” He looked at all of her, and Ethan felt a little self-conscious for it but enjoyed the look in his eyes as he examined her. She shuddered as Mark’s thumb stroked her cheek. “You’re trembling. Are you okay?”

She swallowed, looking down. “No,” she mumbled. Her eyes drifted up Mark’s body to his face. “I’m sorry for getting in bed with you. I just…really needed it.” He half smiled before pulling her into a hug. Ethan sighed happily, resting her face in the crook of Mark’s neck. “Are you okay?” she asked.

Chuckling, he replied, “I guess. I mean, my best friend is a hot chick. It’s weird, but cool.”

Ethan giggled. “You think I’m hot?” She traced her nose up his neck. “That would explain why you got hard when I got in bed with you.”

Mark pulled away, his face red. “God, do you have to tease me about that? It’s not like I can control it.” He sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable.”

She laughed, shaking her head. “It doesn’t make me uncomfortable. It didn’t yesterday, either.”

“No?”

“No. Quite the opposite, actually,” she whispered. Then she froze, her cheeks feeling hot.

Mark quirked a brow. “What do you mean?”

“Uhhh…”

“Are you saying that seeing me hard turns you on?”

“ **Uhhhhhh** …”

The man laughed, touching Ethan’s arm. “That’s cute.”

Burying her face in her hands, she replied, “Yep, I’m gonna die of embarrassment now. Goodbye, cruel world.”

“Not allowed,” Mark said, pulling one of her hands away, holding it in his own.

She giggled, still trying to hide in her free hand. “What are you doing? I know you’re horny, but I’m Ethan.”

With a smirk, Mark replied, “Yeah. My best friend is a girl that gets turned on by me. It’s sexy.” He grabbed her other hand, pulling it away from her face. “Come on, if I were a girl, you’d have this reaction, too.”

“What, do you like me now?”

Shrugging, Mark answered, “Maybe. Or maybe I’m just horny. And you’re horny. And we’re in bed together. And you’re not wearing a bra.”

She pulled her hands away to cover her chest, her face flushing. “I don’t _own_ a bra, jerk.”

“And yesterday, when you saw I was hard, you offered to help me. I thought you were joking-”

“I _was_ joking!”

“Maybe you weren’t.” He moved closer to her. “Were you?”

Squeezing her eyes tight, Ethan turned away. “Mark, I…”

“Were you?”

“…No. I mean, I was kinda joking, but also not.”

Mark laid down, pulling her over to him. She sighed, giving in and laying next to him. “How long have you liked me?” he asked.

Ethan bit her lip. “Since before we met.”

“Wow.” She buried her face in one of Mark’s pillows, but he just moved her to lay on his chest. “I said you can’t smother yourself. No dying.”

One of her hands grabbed a fistful of Mark’s shirt. “Why?”

“Maybe I like you, too.”

She looked up at him quickly and he smiled, giving her a nod. Ethan scoffed. “Yeah, because I’m a girl.”

“Does it matter?”

Swallowing, she asked, “What if this isn’t permanent?”

Mark moved his face down, his lips grazing her forehead as he murmured, “Then we should make the most of it, shouldn’t we?” She looked up at him, obviously shocked, and he smirked. “Did you still wanna help me?”

Ethan’s mouth watered. “I… Yes.”

“Mm, good. I was hoping you’d say yes.” God, Mark’s voice was so low and sexy. “Can I touch you?”

Giggling shyly, Ethan nodded, gripping Mark’s shirt tighter. Mark removed her hand from his shirt, laying it to the side as he climbed on top of her. Ethan’s heart was racing so fast, she thought she might faint. Her best friend was hovering over her, staring down at her with hunger in his eyes. He leaned down, kissing her neck. “Mm!”

“That okay?” Mark asked, kissing her again. She panted but didn’t tell him to stop. That was the last thing she wanted. Ethan reached up, grabbing onto his shoulders, her legs spreading a little more without her even thinking about it. “It feels good?” Mark asked before sucking gently on her throat.

“Ah- I thought I was…supposed to take care of you?”

Mark chuckled, nipping at her skin. “Yeah, but don’t you want to know how things feel as a girl? Does it feel different?” She nodded. “Good.” He reached down, taking one of her breasts in his hand.

“Ah!”

His thumb circled her nipple through her shirt. “This okay?” She nodded, holding onto him tighter. “You’re very sensitive. It’s nice.” He pinched the nub, making her moan, then sat up, pulling up the hem of her shirt slowly, silently asking permission. Ethan just stared at him, her face red but relaxed. Half smiling, Mark pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it to the side. He grinned, shaking his head. “Damn… Maybe you _should_ stay a girl.” She giggled nervously, moving to cover herself. “No…” Mark moved her hands away.

Leaning down, Mark traced his tongue down her throat to her right nipple, sucking it between his lips. She cried out, fingernails digging into his back. Mark growled, his other hand fondling her left breast. He took one nipple between his teeth, nibbling lightly, then gently pinched the other. “Ah-! Mmm! Hah, Mark,” Ethan breathed. Her hips moved up as she bit her lip.

Mark rolled his hips down into hers, causing her to moan. “Is that what you wanted?” His dick was so hard, and it felt so good pressing against her. Ethan nodded and she felt Mark smile against her skin. He sat up momentarily to pull off his own shirt, coming back down to wrap his arms around Ethan, pulling her close. He ground his pelvis against her again, and she shuddered, holding onto him for dear life. Licking and nibbling at her earlobe, Mark asked, “What do you want?”

Panting, she replied, “This was supposed…to be about you.”

Chuckling darkly, he retorted, “Now, that would be selfish of me. You need to know how things feel as a girl, too. And this is your fantasy, isn’t it?” He pushed his lower half against her again.

She bit back a moan. “In a way…”

Mark grinned, one of his hands moving to hold Ethan’s breast, the other sliding down into her sweatpants. She gasped, her body arching as he touched her. That growl rumbled through him again. “No underwear either, huh? You’re drenched. So this is the effect I have on you…” All she could do was moan in return as his fingers rubbed her clit.

Suddenly everything in her body was tensing. “Mark, I- Oh!” Ethan’s toes curled, her leg muscles tightening. His fingers sped up as he leaned down, sucking on her nipple again. “Ah! Hah! Mark!” Her eyes squeezed shut as her insides spasmed. She was quickly a lot wetter and shaking more than before.

Looking at her with a bit of surprise, Mark asked, “Did you just come?”

She panted heavily, nodding weakly. “I…think so.”

Mark withdrew his hand, studying the liquid on his fingers. Before Ethan could protest, he was tasting it. He smiled darkly, licking his lips. “God, you’re sexy. Taste good, too.” Ethan shook her head, but he nodded back at her. Mark peeled down her sweats, putting them aside. He planted a few kisses on her stomach, his fingers finding their way back to her clit, pinching it gently.

Ethan cried out again, her legs still shaking. “Mark, I…I can’t.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

She thought about it for a moment. “No.” She swallowed back a groan, squirming a little beneath her best friend. “I just…I want to ma-ake you feel good, too.”

He chuckled. “You _are_ making me feel good.” Mark sat up, showing the tent in his pajama pants off as proof. Ethan stared for a second before sitting up, gingerly taking the clothed erection in her hand. Mark grit his teeth, his fingers still rubbing her clit. She tried to pull down his pants, but that’s when he slipped a finger into her, and she was frozen, crying out in pleasure. He smiled, taking her face in his free hand. “You look so lewd like this.”

Ethan gave up, laying back down. Mark fingered her slowly, but it was enough for her to moan again and again, her hands gripping the sheets. “Mmm, you’re so wet,” Mark whispered in her ear. “I bet I’d slip right in.” He punctuated his thought with a second finger entering her pussy.

“Ah hah mmm! Mark!”

“God, I love it when you say my name.” He was still right in her ear, his hot breath on her neck. Still fingering her with his index and middle finger, his thumb moved up to rub her clit. His fingers sped up, making Ethan writhe, her legs trying to push together. “Gonna come again?” He kept up his brutal pace until she was blubbering incoherently, tears streaking down her face. Her toes curled and she cried out Mark’s name, coming on his fingers.

Without giving her a chance to catch her breath, he kissed her neck then quickly crawled down to her pussy, flicking her clit with his tongue. She gasped, her legs spreading instinctively for him. One of his hands reached up to grab her breast, and the other held her thigh, keeping it out of the way. Mark licked and sucked on her clit, rolling his tongue against it. This was unlike anything Ethan had ever felt. It was nothing like getting head.

He continued to eat her out, his tongue dipping down into her pussy then moving back up to her clit until he got a rhythm going. Ethan was a mewling mess, one of her hands moving down to tangle in Mark’s hair. This made his lips twist into a smile around her clit, then he started sucking again. She pulled his hair lightly, and he liked that even more.

Finally, when he felt like she’d had enough, he sat up, pulling out his cock. She sat up too, but he gently pushed her shoulder back down. “No, you don’t have to suck it, as much as I’d love to see that.” He half smiled. “I was gonna ask if… Ethan, can I fuck you?”

Her mind was in a fog, but hearing her own name snapped her back to attention. She couldn’t help but smile. “I was scared you’d never ask.” He just stared so she rolled her eyes, still panting. “Please, fuck me, Mark,” she begged breathlessly.

Mark smiled that goofy smile, and it went straight to Ethan’s heart. She reached up, putting her hands on his shoulders as he lined himself up. He looked serious suddenly. “You won’t hurt my feelings if you don’t want to do this.”

She smiled warmly. “This is exactly what I want.”

He gave a nod, half smiling, then leaned down to hold her close. Her arms tightened around his shoulders, and her breath was shaky. Ethan was excited and nervous and was feeling a million things at once. Mark surprisingly placed a kiss to her forehead as he slowly pushed in. She gasped, her fingers flexing into his back. The man above her stilled, pressing his forehead to hers. “I won’t move until you’re ready.”

She kissed his neck as a sign of appreciation, and he shuddered, the head of his cock twitching inside her. Finally, she wrapped her weak legs around him, pulling him closer. Having the sign he’d waited for, Mark pushed deeper, groaning. “God, you feel so amazing. It’s so tight and perfect.” He kissed her temple, pushing more. She continued to pant, feeling a mix of pain and pleasure, but didn’t want Mark to stop.

Once he was in all the way, he stilled again, looking into her bluish-green eyes. She stared back, feeling something tighten in her chest. God, she fucking loved him. This was so fucked up. Fuck. Ethan leaned up, pressing their foreheads together again. Mark pulled out almost all the way only to push back in again, somewhat slowly. Her body arched against his and she moaned loudly. He repeated the motion, going in and out excruciatingly slow.

“Is it okay?” Mark asked. He was so sweet and considerate, fuck. Ethan nodded, her face still dangerously close to his. Their noses brushed, and she wanted so badly to kiss him but withheld herself. “Does it feel good?” he asked.

Ethan giggled breathlessly. “It’s amazing.” One of her hands snaked up into Mark’s hair. “Please don’t stop.” Mark snapped his hips in, and she cried out, her legs tightening around him. “Fuck,” she whispered.

He started fucking her a little faster, her moans getting more high-pitched. Mark’s breathing got heavier, and he occasionally bit his lip, growling in his throat. “Fuck you feel incredible. Mmm, fuck,” he murmured, his lips so close to Ethan’s. As he picked up speed, he asked, “Do you love me?”

Ethan didn’t even think about her answer. “Yes,” she breathed.

With that, Mark pressed forward, kissing her deeply, still fucking her fast. She moaned into his mouth, sucking on his tongue. He eventually pulled back, pressing their foreheads together again. Everything was blurry, but Ethan was sure that Mark looked right in her eyes as he groaned, “I’m getting close.”

She bit her lip before moaning back, “Me too.” They kissed again until she couldn’t stand it, throwing her head back, her toes curling as she came for the third or fourth time.

Her pussy tightened around Mark’s cock, and he growled through grit teeth, releasing deep inside her. He pulled out almost immediately after, some of his semen spilling out onto the bed. He flopped down next to Ethan, and she quickly snuggled up to him, resting her head on his heaving chest. She looked up at him from under long eyelashes and they connected eyes, holding each other’s gaze for a while. Then she smiled, sliding down and taking Mark’s half-hard dick in her mouth, sucking off the mix of their cum until he was clean. “God damn,” he moaned, and she smiled, pulling off and crawling up next to him again. “No, you come here,” he demanded. She giggled as he dragged her face up to his, kissing her. They both laughed as he pulled her close, running his fingers through her hair.

They stayed like that for a bit, just laying in each other’s arms, until Ethan passed out. When she opened her eyes again, Mark was gone, but she could hear the shower running in his bathroom. She smiled, swinging her legs off the bed. Her legs were wobbly, but she managed to stand. Fuck, she was kinda sore, but it was so worth it. She managed to make it to the bathroom, her body trembling.

Mark slid open the glass door of the shower. “Are you okay?”

She nodded, walking over to him. “Room for two?”

He smiled. “Of course.” Mark stepped back so she could get in with him.

Standing under the spray of hot water helped relax Ethan’s tense muscles. She hummed happily, grinning when Mark wrapped his arms around her from behind. “You were incredible,” she murmured.

With a chuckle, he replied, “So were you. Are you feeling alright?”

Ethan shrugged. “A little sore, but it’s fine. It was worth it.” She turned to face him, kissing his nose.

Mark chuckled. “God, you’re fucking adorable.” He pulled her close, kissing her deeply but slowly. She felt him getting a little hard against her hip and she smiled deviously. Ethan pulled away, grabbing Mark’s shampoo and beginning to wash her hair. He smirked. “What a tease, too.”

She giggled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she lied, closing her eyes to rinse her hair. When she was done and opened her eyes, Mark was staring at her. With a smile she asked, “What?”

Smiling warmly, the man replied, “You’re so beautiful.”

Ethan paused, quirking a brow and smiling. “Oh, really?”

“Yes, really.” He swallowed, furrowing his brows. “Do you really love me?”

She hesitated, looking down as she answered, “Yes.”

Mark pulled her back into his arms. “I know that things must be confusing, and I’m sorry that you’re stuck as a girl, but…” He paused. “But I think I want you to stay this way, at least for a while. I’ve always cared so deeply about you, and now you’re a girl. It’s perfect.” Ethan squeezed him, kissing his neck. “You’re perfect,” Mark whispered.

Ethan shook her head. “But I’m not.”

“You are to me.”

They stayed like that for a bit before they continued washing up.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope this was okay! I'll probably update this in a couple days!
> 
> I haven't written anything hetero in forever, so I hope I'm not rusty, lmao. Also, sorry if it's confusing that Ethan is a girl. Like, the fact that this story has a girl named Ethan is kinda weird, but quirky, imo.


End file.
